


The Memory Remains

by zebraljb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Merlin doesn't die...he never dies, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Prosthetic Limb, first time sex after Poppyland, thank god you're alive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin's out of Medical and Eggsy whisks him off to his suite at the manor...because he needs his hands on his man as soon as possible.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598944
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	The Memory Remains

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous prompt on Tumblr for first-time Merwin sex post-Poppyland.
> 
> Also, I MIGHT have done some self-projecting here...while off on medical leave I discovered the HGTV show "Home Town" and am obsessed. So now Eggsy is, too. :)

“Where are we going?” Merlin stares up at Eggsy in confusion. “The front door is that way.”

“I know,” Eggsy says cheerfully, whistling as he pushes the wheelchair down the hall.

“But I’ve been released.”

“Yup.” Eggsy jabs the lift button in time with his whistling. “Morning, Adrianna.”

“Good morning, Agent Galahad. Merlin.” The housekeeper smiles at them both. “You’re looking quite well.”

“Thank you,” he says politely. When the lift door close he immediately presses on. “Where are we going?”

“To bed,” Eggsy says, tapping his foot as the lift rises. 

“To bed. But I’m not tired. I’m released from Medical. I can do anything I wish as long as I pay attention to my body and rest when I’m fatigued.”

“Exactly.” Eggsy winks down at him. “And don’t you worry…if you get fatigued, I’ll make sure you rest.”

“Eggsy, what…” 

The doors open and Eggsy pushes him down the hall. Merlin holds on for dear life, as Eggsy’s speed increases the farther they get down the hall. “Open it,” Eggsy says as they reach Merlin’s suite. “OPEN it!”

Merlin sighs and presses his palm to the reader. “Eggsy, I haven’t been up here in months. I’m sure it’s disgusting in there.”

“I know you haven’t. But I have.” The door swings open and Eggsy pushes him in.

“My God,” Merlin whispers as Eggsy wheels him in.

The suite never gets much use; if Merlin sleeps at HQ, it’s normally behind his desk. The rooms are cleaned but still smell musty and abandoned most of the time…but that’s not the case now. Right now there are vases of fresh flowers, and the room smells neat and new. There’s a cart of covered dishes by the table, and sun streams through the new curtains.

“I hope you don’t mind I did a bit of redecorating,” Eggsy tells him. “Got hooked on those American home renovation shows while I sat by your bed…those things are addicting, swear down. There’s this one adorable couple from the deep South somewhere, married with a little girl. They are SO cute, and they really try to save the house. They are all about reusing materials, and…”

“Help me up,” Merlin interrupts.

“Oh, right, sorry.” Eggsy locks the wheels of the chair and puts a hand out. Merlin easily hefts himself to his feet. He’s still getting used to the prosthetic leg, and the other leg is weaker than he’d like. He slowly limps around the room inspecting things. “Do you like it?” Eggsy asks hopefully.

“Aye, lad, it is very nice.”

“Good. Food is for later,” Eggsy says with his old cheeky grin, walking backwards toward the bedroom. “Come along, Hamish…follow me, that’s a good boy.”

“I am nae a puppy,” Merlin groans, but he has to smile as he follows his sweet lad into the bedroom. “Oh,” he whispers. Even though these rooms belong to the current Merlin and he or she can redo them as they wish he’s never bothered. He kept the boring bedding and draperies, not even paying attention to the colors. But now he recognizes the change. The room is done in sunny greens and yellows, as if the meadows outside are now located in the bedroom. 

“They redid the bath,” Eggsy says softly. “Just the tub and shower, a little easier for you to get in and out now. Know this ain’t your home really, but I thought once you’re back to work full time you might want to come up and shower or take a nap.”

“It is beautiful, Eggsy, thank ye,” Merlin says sincerely. “Ye have done a wonderful job.”

“Good!” Eggsy beams at him as he kicks his shoes across the room. “So now you can pay me.” He pads to the nightstand in his socks and opens the drawer. A string of condoms and large bottle of lube smack onto the top. “I’d prefer installments, if you don’t mind. Stretch it out.” He grins and yanks his jumper over his head.

“Eggsy, what are ye doing?”

“What does it LOOK like I’m doing? I’m preparing to get fucked by my fit as hell grumpy Scottish boyfriend who I haven’t been able to really touch in months.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Obviously.” He goes for the button of his jeans.

“Wait!”

“What, you wanna do it?” Eggsy peels off his socks before sauntering over. “Could stand to have your beautiful hands on me.”

“No. I mean, yes, I love undressing ye, lad, but…” Merlin shakes his head. “What if I…can’t?”

“Oh, c’mon, Hamish,” Eggsy drawls, reaching for the hem of Merlin’s jumper and inching it up. “Like you ain’t gonna get it up with ME here. Not only am I fucking GORGEOUS, but I know all your hot buttons.”

“Your humility is quite attractive, Eggsy,” Merlin says wryly. He allows Eggsy to pull his jumper off and shivers when Eggsy’s hands slowly slide up his abdomen to his chest.

“Fuck, missed this,” Eggsy whispers. “Missed your skin under my fingers. Held your hand for hours down in Medical, but it ain’t the same.” He leans in and kisses Merlin’s sternum. He then takes Merlin’s hands in both of his and leads him to the side of the bed. “Can’t wait to have you inside me, babe. Ever since you was truly on the mend and it was just therapy and shite keeping you in hospital? All I could think about was getting you naked.”

“Well, I’m glad ye waited until I was out of the woods to start mentally undressing me,” Merlin tries to tease. He cannot believe how nervous he is, although Eggsy is right. Only a man without any senses at all could resist the beautiful person standing before him.

Eggsy takes Merlin’s hands and places them on his waist. “Touch me, Hamish, please.” 

He slowly trails his fingers over Eggsy’s chest and back, causing him to draw a ragged breath. He gently pinches at the hardening nipples and Eggsy’s skin flushes pink. “My beautiful boy,” Merlin whispers. He leans in to kiss him, one hand slowly sliding up through Eggsy’s hair. “I missed ye.”

“Was always right next to you, babe. Barely left your room.”

“Aye, but I was on the pain medication…sometimes I didn’t know where I was,” Merlin confides. He undoes the button of Eggsy’s jeans. 

“My sweet Hamish.” Eggsy kisses him again.

Merlin’s hands shake a bit as he undoes the zip and shoves at the jeans. Eggsy wiggles a bit and soon they whoosh to the floor. “Agent Galahad!” Merlin gasps. “Ye are naked as a babe under here!”

“Indeed I am…wanted to get things moving along a bit, didn’t I?” Eggsy sits on the edge of the bed. “Hold onto me and I’ll take care of your shoes.” He kicks his jeans out of the way and bends down to remove Merlin’s shoes and socks. His hands eagerly go to the waist of Merlin’s trousers.

Merlin captures his hands. “Eggsy,” he says quietly. “It is nae pretty. There’s scarring and…”

“Quiet, you.” Eggsy leans in and actually bites Merlin’s stomach. “I know all about what’s under there. I helped bathe you in Medical. Know every inch of you.” 

Merlin clears his throat and looks at the wall as Eggsy carefully pushes his trousers and pants down over the prosthetic. He holds onto Eggsy’s shoulders as he steps out of his clothing, and there he is, naked and completely bare. He finally looks down when Eggsy doesn’t do anything else. “Eggsy?”

“Just admiring the view,” Eggsy says, although his eyes are suspiciously wet. “Could look at this for hours.” He leans in and kisses the tip of Merlin’s soft cock.

Soft. Lovely. “Are ye just going to look at it, then?”

“Fuck no,” Eggsy says with his cheeky grin. He stands and carefully maneuvers Merlin onto his back. “THAT’S what I’m talking about,” he says enthusiastically, climbing up to straddle Merlin’s waist. His hard cock bobs in front of him and Merlin cannot help but touch it.

“Ye are insatiable, my lad.”

“Don’t even try to say it’s because I’m young and all. Yeah, I’m young, but I also got this fit as fuck older gent stretched out naked right under me. Just thinking about what he’s gonna do to me has me hard.” 

Merlin fists his hand in Eggsy’s hair and yanks him down for a kiss. “And just what do ye think I am going to do to ye?”

“Ooh…topping from the bottom. I like that.” Eggsy wriggles a bit and suddenly Merlin’s cock seems to wake from its coma. “I was thinking maybe you’d stick that gorgeous cock of yours into my arse and make me see stars.”

“That is a lovely plan, but I have other ideas first.” Merlin pats his upper chest. “Up ye come.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy whispers. He’s never done that, never fucked into Merlin’s mouth.

“I want ye up here now, or ye will get none of this,” Merlin says sternly, stroking his cock as it plumps along the curve of Eggsy’s arse. “Be assured I will be controlling everything ye do, don’t ye worry.”

“Okay.”

“But hand me the lube before ye do.” Merlin waves a hand in the air. Eggsy leans over, grabs the lube and slaps it into Merlin’s palm. “Good lad. Now get up here. I do believe I have some time to make up for.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy sighs happily. He slowly crawls up and situates himself over Merlin’s face. “Let me know if it’s too much.”

Merlin snorts. “Please. I’ve had Harry down my throat. Ye are not too much.”

Eggsy freezes. “WHAT?”

“I’m kidding,” Merlin says, but Eggsy still gives him a suspicious look. “Did ye forget where ye were going?”

“No, but we’re having a discussion later.” Eggsy kneels over Merlin’s head and tilts his cock down, barely pressing the head into Merlin’s open mouth. “Oh, fucking hell,” he moans as Merlin obediently sucks the hot skin. “Yeah…fuck, babe…” Merlin’s hands slowly slide over Eggsy’s thighs to his arse as he holds him in place. He glances up to see Eggsy’s palms pressed flat against the wall above the bed. He presses in further and Merlin eagerly takes him. Eggsy is hard against his tongue and he hums a bit. He hears Eggsy hiss and he briefly grins before focusing on his task. 

Merlin loves the way the muscles of Eggsy’s arse and thighs flex within his hands. He loves the way Eggsy’s cock seems to harden with every push into his mouth. He loves the sounds Eggsy makes, the pants, the sighs, the tiny grunts. Merlin knows Eggsy’s holding back because the last thing he wants to do is hurt Merlin…and Merlin loves that most of all. He lubes his fingers and slowly slides one inside, earning a whimper from Eggsy. Eggsy rocks back and forth, body pressing into Merlin’s mouth even as he works to take Merlin’s finger. Merlin allows Eggsy to control the pace, letting him use his mouth even as he works him open with his fingers.

“Fuck, your mouth should be a registered weapon,” Eggsy manages. Merlin hums and then swallows. “Bloody hell!” Eggsy shouts. He slowly pulls out and promptly falls back onto his bum. “Warn a man.”

“Why?” Merlin asks innocently.

Eggsy stares at him for a moment before crawling forward to kiss him again. “Your lips are so red and plump,” he whispers against Merlin’s mouth. “Love this look on you.” Merlin growls and sucks Eggsy’s bottom lip into his mouth. “None of that,” Eggsy says primly, pulling his body out of Merlin’s reach. “You just lay there like a good boy.”

“I haven’t been a good boy since nineteen sixty-eight,” Merlin informs him.

“One of the things I love about you.” Eggsy starts at Merlin’s neck and slowly kisses his way down Merlin’s long body. He takes his time, running his tongue along the slope of Merlin’s collarbones, swirling it around each nipple before lovingly sucking the perking bud into his mouth. He rubs his cheek along Merlin’s ribs, pressing a dainty kiss into his navel before working lower. He sucks marks into each hip bone, causing Merlin to hiss. “Too much?” Eggsy asks with a frown. “Don’t wanna hurt you, want you to feel good.”

“Nae, lad, not too much…never too much.” He runs a hand through Eggsy’s hair. “I love your mouth on me.”

“Good, cuz I love the taste of you.” Eggsy proves it as he continues his journey down Merlin’s body. He plants a line of gentle kisses along each inner thigh, stopping on both sides to simply rest his face a moment. His nose brushes through Merlin’s pubic hair but he doesn’t stop to do anything else. Merlin stiffens as Eggsy starts to kiss his scarred right leg, the one that’s still whole. “Hurt?”

“Sensitive, but nae. I just…”

“It’s perfect, babe.” Eggsy presses his face to the inside of Merlin’s knee. “It’s perfect because it’s here. It’s fucking here, you didn’t die, you came back to me. I love it better than any other leg in the universe.”

That makes Merlin laugh as he strokes Eggsy’s hair. “There is a list of legs ye love?”

“Oh yes. Your legs are on top, of course, followed quite closely by fried chicken legs.” 

Merlin can’t help it. He laughs long and hard. “Well, I know how much ye love your fried chicken, so I consider this quite an honor.”

“You’re welcome.” Eggsy shifts around a bit so he’s settled on his stomach, and only then does he start to kiss his way down Merlin’s leg, lips tenderly touching over each scar, each reminder of the hard road Merlin’s traveled to get here. He finishes with a dainty kiss to the tip of each toe, and one to the arch of his foot. “Now. I love you, but I really ain’t interested in kissing this.” Eggsy pats the prosthetic leg. “HOWEVER…if it gives you a bit of a thrill, I will gladly do it.”

“Nae, lad. That thing does not thrill me in the slightest.” 

“Well then.” Eggsy winks up at him from between his legs. “Guess we oughta get to the main event then.” He shimmies up a bit and keeps his eyes on Merlin’s as he takes the head of Merlin’s prick in his mouth.

“Oh, Christ,” Merlin gasps, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. His prick has finally caught up with everything that’s going on and is hard enough to probably hammer a nail or two. 

“Mmm…so good, babe. Fucking missed this so much. Love taking you apart,” Eggsy mumbles, and then gives up on talking so he can focus on pulling Merlin’s brain out through the head of his prick.

His tongue takes turns darting and lovingly licking, lips slurping at the head before sliding down each side. He licks from the head to the root and then moves down to Merlin’s balls, taking each one into his mouth and rolling it on his tongue. “Bloody hell…I am nae the only one who knows how to use their mouth,” Merlin gasps. Both hands fist in Eggsy’s hair and pulls with abandon. He knows Eggsy likes it. He all but forces Eggsy back onto his cock, shoving him all the way down before yanking him back.

“Yeah…yeah, Hamish, please,” Eggsy begs. “Make me take it.”

“Gladly, lad,” Merlin growls. He pushes Eggsy back down again and this time he resists the pull back, keeping Merlin all the way in his mouth. “Fuck, ye nasty little brat.” Merlin curves his hand around Eggsy’s jaw, feeling the press of his prick in the hot mouth.

Only then does Eggsy allow Merlin to pull him away. “Want you…need you…” Eggsy clambers to his knees and opens a condom. “Been waiting months for this.” Merlin can only watch as Eggsy sheathes him and adds lube. “So good so good gonna be so FUCKING good,” Eggsy chants to himself. He knee-walks over Merlin and reaches for his cock. Merlin slaps the hand away, holding it himself so Eggsy can sink down. “Ohhhh fuck yeah,” Eggsy whimpers.

“Aye,” Merlin mutters. He watches Eggsy’s body sink down onto his prick, just like they’ve done hundreds of times in the past. Eggsy moves up and down a few times, getting comfortable, working himself open on Merlin’s cock. Then his hands dig into Merlin’s pectoral muscles, now made strong by hours of physical therapy. Merlin rests his own hands on Eggsy’s hips, guiding him up and down. He arches a bit but it doesn’t feel right. “I…I can’t…” Merlin stammers with dismay. He feels his cock start to soften.

“Nope.” Eggsy grabs him by the chin and forces him to look up. “We’ll figure it out. Don’t care what you can’t do right now…I only care about what you CAN do. And what you CAN do is lie there and let me take that big fat cock of yours.” Eggsy rises up and slams down. “Sound good?”

“Sounds good,” Merlin grunts. “Looks good, too.” He watches his cock disappear again and again into the perfect body above him. 

“Feels fucking amazing,” Eggsy gasps. He leans down and kisses Merlin, biting at his tongue. “I love you.”

“I love ye too, ye brat,” Merlin says. 

Eggsy leans back a bit, rippling his body and causing his own cock to bob and sway. “You’re so fucking big…FUCK I forgot how deep you can go.”

Merlin starts to stroke him. “Feels good, does it?” Eggsy nods. “Ye dinnae come until I do, lad. If ye come on me before I’ve finished, I will be mighty angry with ye, and perhaps I will not be interested in doing this again for quite some time.”

“No,” Eggsy moans.

“Then make me come. Ye know what I like.”

“Damn right I do,” Eggsy snarls, and then suddenly he seems to be doing everything Merlin likes all at once. Merlin has to release Eggsy’s cock so he can grab the strong hips in both hands. 

“Eggsy…oh bloody hell…” Merlin’s eyes squeeze shut as he comes, prick throbbing inside Eggsy as he fills the condom. Merlin comes and comes, feeling as if he’s never going to stop.

“Hamish!” Eggsy whines, reaching down and stroking his cock. Merlin wants to help, he does….but his hands are digging into Eggsy so tightly he knows there will be marks later. “Yeahhhhh…” Eggsy groans, come splashing onto Merlin’s stomach. Eggsy’s body jerks, quivers, and then is finally still as he leans down to rest his head on Merlin’s shoulder. “Holy fuck.”

“I do believe that is an appropriate statement,” Merlin pants.

Eggsy snickers, kisses Merlin’s shoulder, and slowly climbs off. He carefully removes the condom and goes to the en suite. He comes back with a warm flannel and carefully wipes Merlin down. He returns the flannel and when he comes back he says, “Do you want me to help you remove that?” Eggsy motions to the prosthetic.

Merlin is torn. Part of him just wants Eggsy next to him as soon as possible…but he knows he would rather not have the prosthetic in bed with them. Not yet. “If ye could,” Merlin answers quietly.

“Course.” Eggsy kneels by the bed as Merlin slowly sits up. They do everything in the order described by the doctors and soon the leg is propped against the nightstand. “Before we fall asleep I’ll put your lotion on,” Eggsy tells him. “But right now I need to be next to you.” Eggsy climbs into bed, tugging the cover up and over their shivering bodies.

“That sounds good,” Merlin agrees.

Eggsy cuddles close and Merlin weaves an arm around his shoulders. “Missed this most of all,” Eggsy whispers, burying his face in Merlin’s chest. “Missed the way you hold me. Makes me feel safe, like nothing can get me ever again.”

Merlin buries his face in Eggsy’s hair. “I was afraid ye would nae want me anymore,” he admits quietly.

Eggsy pulls back so fast he almost head-butts Merlin in the nose. “What?”

“I thought…I was afraid that since I’m only half a man, ye would not wish to…”

“You are seriously the stupidest brilliant person I have ever met,” Eggsy says almost angrily. “What’s this ‘half a man’ bollocks? You aren’t half of anything. All the important stuff is still here. This.” Eggsy touches Merlin’s head. “And this.” He rests his hand over Merlin’s heart. “And even this.” He gives a tiny smirk as he strokes Merlin’s spent cock. “Only way I wouldn’t want you is if you looked at me and said I wasn’t what YOU wanted. But even then I’d want you, so yeah, forget I said that.”

“I will always want ye, my Eggsy.” Merlin tenderly kisses him. “Forgive an old man his ignorant thoughts. It was hard in the quiet of night, all alone in Medical. Ye would leave with Harry and I would lie there thinking about what he or anyone else could offer ye that I couldn’t.”

“Harry can’t offer me nothing but dad advice,” Eggsy promises. “Which he loves to give, let me tell you.” Eggsy kisses him. “You’re the only man for me. One leg, two legs, don’t matter. I love you. ALL of you.”

“I love you, too.” Merlin cuddles him close and Eggsy sighs happily.

“But speaking of Harry…what was that you were saying about him and your mouth?”


End file.
